Objetivos
by Joseph94
Summary: "Los objetivos dan sentidos a nuestras vidas. Si pierdes tu objetivo es necesario tiempo para encontrar otro. Ellos nos dan la fuerza de seguir adelante en los momentos de desesperación." Dijo un invocador a todos sus compañeros que estaban asustados y nerviosos, para hacerles saber que en momentos así, deben ser fuertes. Ya que ellos son las presas favoritas de esas criaturas.


**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Riot.**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1**_

"Atención a todos!" una voz se escuchaba en la mente de todos en la liga. "Atención!"

"Que estará pasando?" se preguntaban los campeones y los invocadores de bajo nivel que escuchaban esa voz en sus mentes.

"Les venimos a avisar que el servicio de teletransporte no se encuentra disponible debido a tareas de mantenimiento y reparación" dijo aquella voz mental.

"Que demonios!?"

"Por que tenia que pasar este día?!"

"Maldición!"

Estos y muchos otros gritos de enojo e indignación se escuchaban a través de todo el instituto por parte de los campeones y de algunos invocadores pero solo la mayoría de los invocadores no les molestaba esto debido a que vivían en este lugar mientras que la pequeña minoría estaban molestos por los planes que tienen que cancelar y dejar para otro día.

Rengar al escuchar esto decidió ir a su habitación por algo para comer. Él se encontraba molesto pasando por los pasillos del instituto llenos de personas quejándose por el tema del teletransporte, poco a poco el león empezó a gruñir logrando que la mayoría se callara por el miedo y dejando libre un espacio para caminar. Esto fue conveniente, haciendo fácil llegar a su habitación. Al llegar puso su mano en el cristal que se encuentra al lado de la manija para que la puerta se abriera, de esta forma se desbloqueaba el seguro de la habitación al reconocer la esencia del dueño u otra esencia permitida por el mismo. Una vez dentro busco en el refrigerador algo para comer pero no encontró nada.

"Que extraño, juraría que tenia algo de carne" murmuro el león desconcertado al ver que no había nada dentro. Él decidió buscar en el mueble de al lado pero tampoco tuvo suerte

"Maldición!" se quejo el cazador al ver que tampoco tenia nada de carne seca.

Por lo tanto Rengar decidió ir a cazar en los alrededores de la liga. Así que él comenzó a prepararse revisando sus armas y otras herramientas que necesitará para traer la carne para la cena de esta noche y si es posible para el desayuno de mañana. Al tener todo listo salio de su habitación y escuchó algo habitual, el sonido de bloqueo que siempre se escucha al cerrar la puerta. Este sistema de bloqueo siempre se activa bloqueando la entrada desde el exterior y no desde dentro, la ventana también esta bajo este sistema incluso si está abierta impidiendo que un intruso entre por esta porque hay una barrera invisible convirtiendo este sistema en un buen sistema de seguridad permitiendo a los campeones relajarse y descansar con tranquilidad en sus habitaciones.

El instituto tiene una cafetería, con lugares para el interior como en el exterior, con varios tipos de comidas permitiendo a los campeones e invocadores pedir cualquier tipo de pedido, incluso las típicas comidas de sus respectivas naciones o tribus. La razón por la cual el león no iba a la cafetería era porque no soporta la idea de estar con otros. Después de todo si él tiene hambre solo debe ir a cazar alguna presa y guardar los restos en su habitación.

En el recorrido para llegar a los alrededores de la liga se podía escuchar las quejas sobre el teletransporte. Una vez alcanzado su destino el león comenzó a buscar rastros de algún animal.

 **-[]-[]-[]-**

El sol empezó a esconderse en el horizonte y el cazador seguía sin encontrar nada, ni siquiera plantas comestibles, su hambre le estaba molestando al punto de distraerlo. Así que de mala gana decidió volver a su habitación para dormir y seguir buscando en el amanecer. Mientras caminaba empezó a sentir un olor muy familiar.

'Este olor... Me recuerda a la comida que hacía mi padre'. Dijo Rengar en su mente.

Lleno de curiosidad el cazador decidió ver el origen de este olor y al llegar pudo ver a Volibear preparando un estofado de carne. En ese momento el oso notó su presencia.

"Quieres comer?" Él pregunto con amabilidad.

Antes de que el león pudiera responder su estómago gruñó en respuesta provocando que Rengar mire hacia otro lado con molestia y un poco avergonzado.

"Jajaja! Tomare eso como un si. Mientras termino de preparar la comida, por que no se sienta?"

El león decidió quedarse, sentándose alrededor del fuego a esperar con paciencia la comida. Rengar veía con interés la forma en que Volibear cocinaba el estofado, el olor se estaba volviendo más y más irresistible y al mismo tiempo su hambre aumentaba.

"Bueno, la comida ya esta lista!" anuncio el oso con entusiasmo mientras preparaba los cuencos de madera para los dos. Esta noticia emociono al cazador, sobre todo a su estomago.

"Acá tienes la comida, Rengar" dijo Volibear con amabilidad.

"G-Gracias." Respondió el león con dudas al ser su primera vez dando las gracias a alguien.

Mientras el oso servia su plato, Rengar empezaba a olfatear el estofado impresionado por su buen olor y cuando dio el primer bocado quedo maravillado por el buen sabor de la comida, tan bueno era el sabor que el cazador quedo totalmente quieto en su lugar recordando el estofado que cocinaba su padre.

"Que pasa Rengar? No sabe bien la comida?" Pregunto con curiosidad el oso.

"Eh? No, no! Sabe muy bien! Es sólo que... me recuerda a la comida que hacía mi padre." Respondió Rengar con sinceridad.

"Oh... Ya veo. Eres libre de comer todo lo que quieras, después de todo prepare bastante." Dijo Volibear con entusiasmo.

"Lo tendré en cuenta."

El león y el oso siguieron comiendo en silencio pero con el pasar de los segundos el silencio se volvió un poco incomodo así que Volibear intento comenzar una conversación.

"Rengar, te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Esta bien, que quieres preguntar?" Respondió el león mientras seguía comiendo.

"Hmm, cual es tu comida favorita?"

"… Si tengo que elegir seria… la carne de ciervo." Dijo Rengar después de pensarlo bien.

"No sabia que hubiera ciervos en la selva Kumungu."

"Estas en lo correcto. No hay ciervos en la selva."

"Entonces lo comiste en la cafetería?"

"Nunca voy a la cafetería y tampoco sabia que hubiera carne de ciervo"

"Solo hay cuando es temporada pero por que no vas a la cafetería?"

"No me gusta estar en un lugar lleno de personas, es muy molesto."

"Ya veo pero deberías intentarlo, ellos sirven cualquier comida que usted quiera." el oso trataba de convencerlo.

"No me interesa, si tengo hambre solo voy a cazar y listo." Respondió Rengar como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

"De acuerdo" dijo Volibear con tranquilidad. _'_ _Pero llegara el día que cambies de opinión.'_ pensó con diversión el oso.

"Y cual es tu comida favorita?" pregunto con curiosidad el león.

"Hmm, es difícil decidir… En comida casera me gustan los estofados de carne y en comida preparada por los humanos me gusta la pizza con una buena cerveza fría"

"Pizza? Que es eso?"

"No puede ser! No sabes lo que es una pizza!?" Grito el oso con sorpresa.

"Ni que fuera el fin del mundo." Dijo Rengar con aburrimiento.

"La próxima vez que nos reunamos le voy a traer una pizza y quedaras impresionado por su sabor!" Volibear se levanto de golpe gritando con una gran convicción de lograr su objetivo.

"Uf, esta bien." Suspiro el león aceptando esta extraña propuesta.

La comida fue acabándose dejando a los dos hombres con el estomago muy lleno, ambos decidieron seguir hablando y así, poco a poco, se convirtió en una charla amistosa y tranquila preguntando por consejos de caza a Rengar y comparándolo con la forma de cazar de la tribu Ursine. Después empezaron a hablar sobre sus garras.

"Mis garras son débiles comparadas a las tuyas." Admitió de mala gana el León. "Lo que me parece extraño es porque son retráctiles, es eso posible? Acaso eres mitad felino?!" pregunto a los gritos.

"Jajaja! Claro que no! Soy un Ursine! Y sobre mis garras, creo que la respuesta correcta seria evolución" Dijo Volibear con calma.

"Evolución?" Para Rengar era una palabra desconocida.

"Así es, según las leyendas del pasado, nosotros los Ursines ganamos esta habilidad, al igual que el pulgar, gracias a los dioses. Esto nos ayudó a crecer como una tribu, logrando crear herramientas como las armaduras y construir casas. Sin embargo, los humanos insisten en llamar a esto evolución y aun tratan de averiguar como fue que paso exactamente. Ellos intentan ver todo desde su punto de vista, cuando aprenderán los humanos a dejar de ser tan estrechos de mente y ver desde otras perspectivas las cosas" Explicó Volibear con sabiduría y al final con pesar sobre la forma de pensar del ser humano.

Rengar se quedo callado pensando en lo que había dicho el oso.

"Normalmente este tipo de información esta en los pergaminos, libros o en el Internet."

"Como si yo fuera a leer algo así." Dijo el cazador tratando de mentir.

"Un momento... Será posible que usted no sepa leer?" Pregunto Volibear de forma divertida mientras empezaba a sonreír.

"Yo se como leer!" Rengar no sonaba muy convincente para el oso.

"Entonces mañana vamos a leer algo juntos y veremos si es verdad" El oso empezó a mostrar los dientes por lo divertido que se estaba poniendo esta conversación.

"... Bien, lo admito. Puedo leer un poco pero eso es todo. Ya pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que leí algo." Explico el cazador, molesto y un poco avergonzado por esto.

"No tiene nada de que avergonzarse, mañana le ayudaré a leer y podrás ver que no es muy complicado."

"... Bueno."

"Ya es tarde, no tienes problemas con reunirse mañana?" Pregunto Volibear con cuidado

"Estoy libre, solo dime la hora."

"Que le parece mañana a las 6 de la tarde?"

"Por mi esta bien."

"Es bueno escuchar eso! No se preocupe por esto, usted vaya a dormir que yo me encargo de limpiar esto."

"Si tu lo dices… Adiós" Se despidió Rengar al irse en dirección al instituto.

"Ten dulces sueños!" Grito Volibear con tranquilidad.

Una vez que el león entro a su habitación empezó a quitarse la armadura destrabando cada uno de los nudos y seguros de la misma, dejando todo sobre la cómoda de al lado listo para ponérselo a la mañana siguiente, hasta quedar solo con su taparrabos puesto. Él fue a su cama escondiéndose entre sus sabanas y apoyando su cabeza sobre la almohada.

' _Que extraño día tuve pero al menos no fue aburrido y lo bueno es que comí un buen estofado.' Pensó Rengar antes de quedarse profundamente dormido._

 **-[]-[]-[]-**

El amanecer llegó dando los primeros rayos del sol del día directamente a la cara del león dormido provocando que se despierte de inmediato recordando que debe preparar las cosas necesarias para ir a cazar antes de que comience el llamado de los invocadores a la liga. Al llegar a los bosques cercanos el cazador decidió ir más profundo. Después de dos horas de seguir rastros de olores y huellas, Rengar encontró lo que buscaba: un ciervo. Por los rastros anteriores deberían haber más pero por alguna razón este se separo del grupo. Aunque esto le daba igual al cazador, poco a poco y en silencio, empezó a acercarse con mucho cuidado hasta llegar a la distancia correcta, en ese momento el león se abalanzo contra su presa clavando su machete en el cuello logrando una muerte rápida sin que el ciervo sepa que fue lo que paso. Esto lleno de mucho orgullo a Rengar, después de todo una caza siempre le daba una gran satisfacción.

El león se quedo viendo a su presa unos segundos, pensando que no vale la pena hacer un trofeo de un animal que ya había cazado antes. De inmediato él comenzó con el proceso de limpieza, sacando las herramientas necesarias de la pequeña mochila que llevaba consigo mismo, atando las patas del ciervo con una soga y colgarlo sobre un árbol. Él usó su machete y cortó el cuello del animal sin esfuerzo alguno, dejando la cabeza a un lado, luego saco un cuchillo para cortar el estomago y volvió a usar el machete para cortar y abrir las costillas. De esta forma puede sacar todos los intestinos y órganos sin dañar la carne, tirando a a un lado las partes que no comerá. Cualquiera sentiría asco por ver esto pero para él esto era normal. Al terminar saco una pala pequeña para hacer un hoyo y así tirar los restos que no va a usar, esto sirve para evitar atraer la atención de algún animal.

El cazador miro al cielo percatándose que le queda poco tiempo antes de que empiece el llamado de los invocadores.

"Espero que yo no sea uno de los primeros en ser llamados." Susurro el león esperando poder comer algo para distraer un poco su estomago.

Rengar busco ramas y leña para preparar una pequeña fogata y poder comer el hígado y un poco de carne pero se detuvo al ver unas runas que empezaban a aparecer a su alrededor, esto significaba que iba a ser invocado.

"Maldición!" Rugió con enojo.

El cazador se concentró en detener el proceso de teletransporte provocando un llamado por parte del invocador.

"Campeón Rengar, por que rechazas nuestro llamado?" La voz resonaba en la cabeza del león.

"Acabo de cazar y quiero tiempo para guardar mi presa sino sera robada por alguien más!" Grito Rengar.

"… De acuerdo. Que le parece si lo teletransportamos a su habitación para que usted pueda guardar su presa y luego ser invocado a la pelea, que opina de esto?"

"Me parece bien. Dame un momento que recoja las cosas y sujete la carne."

Una vez terminado todo, el cazador fue transportado a su habitación en donde guardo al ciervo en la heladera para luego ser enviado a pelear.

 **-[]-[]-[]-**

Al terminar la ultima partida del día, Rengar miró el reloj de la torre y vio que faltaba menos de una hora para las seis. Así que él decidió llegar al punto de encuentro y esperar al oso. Una vez ahí el león apoyo su espalda contra el árbol mientras se sentaba para descansar un poco, su ultima partida fue larga y mentalmente agotadora. Sin darse cuenta el tiempo paso rápidamente y cuando escucho unos pasos lejanos vio que era Volibear trayendo consigo dos libros. Rengar recordó la razón de esta reunión y suspiro en señal de derrota, aceptando que debe aprender a leer aunque en realidad él solo olvido como hacerlo.

"Hola Rengar, todo bien?" pregunto con alegría el oso.

"Estoy un poco cansado por la ultima partida pero dejando eso de lado estoy bien." Respondió con calma.

"Braum me estaba contando que fue una batalla muy difícil y perdieron cuando usted logró matar al ADC, muriendo unos segundos después por el enemigo pero con esa oportunidad tu equipo apareció y extermino a todos." Dijo Volibear con entusiasmo. "Aun no puedo creer que hayas aceptado ser sacrificado"

"No había otra forma, era necesario para terminar la partida. Se estaba volviendo muy aburrido." Suspiro el león con aburrimiento.

El oso decidió dar por terminado la charla y comenzar con la lectura. Uno de los libros que trajo era "Lugares y Bestias para Cazar en Runaterra", algo muy sencillo para Rengar, y el otro libro era "Plantas Medicinales de Runaterra", este lo trajo para si mismo. A lo largo de la tarde ambos campeones leyeron con calma, de vez en cuando el cazador le pedía ayuda a Volibear cuando no entendía algunas palabras, demostrando que Rengar si sabia leer solo que necesitaba practica para recordar como hacerlo.

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo paso volando, hasta que la luz del sol empezó a disminuir.

"Si que nos dejamos llevar por la lectura, no le parece?" Pregunto el oso.

"Cierto pero debo admitir que fue interesante."

"Si quieres puedes quedarte con el libro, Así podrás leerlo con calma."

"… G-Gracias." Rengar aun no se acostumbra a esta palabra.

"Sera mejor ir a comer. Que te pa-"

"Esta mañana cace un ciervo, que tal si lo comemos ahora?"

"Eh? B-Bueno" Volibear estaba sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar.

"Iré a traerlo mientras usted prepara el fuego." Dijo Rengar antes de salir corriendo en busca del ciervo.

"Se fue muy rápido pero parece que él estaba esperando por esto… Estará planeando algo?" Se preguntaba en voz baja el oso. De inmediato recordó lo que tenia que hacer y se puso a buscar la madera para el fuego.

 **-[]-[]-[]-**

Cuando Rengar llego a su habitación se puso a buscar una bolsa mas grande para llevar toda la carne, unas estacas de madera para cocinar la carne sobre el fuego y unos cuchillos. Al salir pudo notar que la mayoría de los campeones e invocadores lo miraban con curiosidad para saber que llevaba en esas bolsas. El cazador ignoro todo y siguió su camino, gruñendo de vez en cuando.

Al llegar pudo ver que Volibear tenia el fuego listo junto con una parrilla.

"Donde conseguiste eso?" Pregunto el león.

"Lo pedí en la cafetería."

"No tenia idea."

"Bueno, comenzamos a cocinar la carne?"

"Hmm, eso tendrá que esperar un poco más. Aun no termine de prepararlo." Él abrió la bolsa para mostrarle.

"Ya veo, entonces le ayudare para que comamos cuanto antes." El oso mostraba una tranquila sonrisa esperando que esta propuesta no moleste a Rengar.

"Puedes hacerlo?" El cazador no podía creer que Volibear pudiera preparar la carne de una presa.

"Por supuesto! Aunque no lo parezca a veces ayudo a los demás a cazar. Obviamente no estamos a tu nivel pero no por eso tienes que subestimar nuestras habilidades." Él estaba orgulloso de hablar sobre su tribu.

"Vamos a ver que tanto sabes oso."

"Daré mi mejor esfuerzo en mostrar mis habilidades."

Al decir esto ambos campeones sacaron el ciervo de la bolsa, dejándolo en el suelo. Rengar saco unos cuchillos y le paso uno a Volibear esperando para ver si él realmente sabe sacar la piel. Las manos del oso eran grandes pero esto no le impedía usar el cuchillo y mucho menos cortar la piel, él cortaba con habilidad y calma la piel del ciervo, demostrando que no era mentira lo que él decía, Rengar dejo de mirar a Volibear y comenzó a trabajar. En pocos minutos terminaron el proceso de sacar la piel para luego cortar el cuerpo en pedazos, listo para ponerlo a la parrilla.

"Bueno, pongamos la carne en la parrilla."

"De acuerdo."

Con esto los dos pusieron la carne y esperaron, dando vuelta cuando era el momento indicado. Mientras estaban comiendo seguían cocinando las otras carnes hasta que terminaron todo.

"El ciervo estaba delicioso!" Grito Volibear con entusiasmo mientras daba palmadas a su propio estomago.

"Es por eso que es mi carne favorita." Rengar estaba muy orgulloso.

"Puedo entender eso."

Después de eso los dos se quedaron en silencio alrededor del fuego mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas.

"Rengar, no te cansas de cazar todo el tiempo?"

"Por supuesto que no! Oso, por que preguntas algo tan obvio?" El león estaba un poco molesto por la pregunta del oso.

"Curiosidad y no me digas todo el tiempo oso. Tengo nombre sabes? Solo dime Volibear."

"Bien, Volibear. Ahora te haré una pregunta, te gusta ser líder?"

"Es mucha responsabilidad pero estoy satisfecho viendo como mi gente se prepara para la pelea."

"Que es lo que pasará exactamente?"

"Tuve una horrible visión de Freljord consumida por la oscuridad y pude ver a los demás Ursine siendo destruidos por los vigilantes."

"Vigilantes..."Repitió, dando a entender que era la primera vez que el león escucho esta palabra.

"Son seres antiguos que una vez vivieron en Freljord. Se los creía extintos pero la existencia de Lissandra demuestra que ellos aun siguen vivos y con mi visión se confirma que algún día vendrán. Es por eso que debemos estar listo para la guerra."

"Ya veo." El león estaba interesado en cazar a uno de estos vigilantes.

"En serio quieres matar a Kha'zix?" Pregunto Volibear repentinamente.

"Otra pregunta sin sentido. La respuesta es si" Rengar aun no entiende estas preguntas del oso.

"Eso es imposible."

"Que?! Por que?" Grito con furia el cazador.

"Verás, en la liga está prohibido los combates fuera de los campos pero un asesinato... Eso es algo que la liga nunca perdonará. Así que ellos aplicarán la pena de muerte." Volibear hablaba con tranquilidad.

Rengar se quedo en silencio sin saber como responder.

"Aún sabiendo esto, vas a seguir con tu deseo de matarlo?"

El cazador sigue sin responder.

"La única forma de lograrlo es destruyendo a la liga."

"Que?!"

"Si la liga deja de existir entonces podrás matar a Kha'Zix."

"Destruir la liga… Eso suena imposible"

"Lo mismo pienso de tu idea de matarlo. Debes relajarte, estas muy tenso incluso ahora."

"No debo bajar la guardia. Uno nunca sabe cuando alguien te va a matar."

"En un lugar como la selva Kumungu es normal estar alerta pero ahora estamos en el bosque, es muy tranquilo y los únicos depredadores somos nosotros dos."

"Supongo que tienes razón." A Rengar le era difícil admitir que el oso decía la verdad.

"Es bueno saber que estas de acuerdo." Volibear estaba feliz de escuchar eso.

"Si, Si, lo que digas." El león estaba incomodo con la actitud del oso.

"Bueno, me voy yendo." Dijo el oso mostrándole su puño a Rengar.

"Hmmm? Que haces?" Él no entendía esto.

"Vamos a chocar nuestros puños, se usa como una señal de saludo o despedida." Explica con tranquilidad comprendiendo que el cazador no sabe de estas cosas.

Rengar golpeo el puño del oso. Sintiéndose extraño por esto y viendo la diferencia de tamaño entre sus manos.

"Cuidate Rengar, si quiere volver hablar estoy casi siempre por este bosque."

"Esta bien."

El oso se fue al bar para encontrarse con los otros campeones de Freljord y beber para disfrutar el comienzo del fin de semana. Mientras que Rengar estaba en su habitación pensando en la charla de recién, sobre todo la idea de matar a Kha'Zix.

"Así que es imposible." Murmuro en voz baja. "Que tiene planeado hacer la liga con nosotros? Supongo que tendré que hablar con Volibear sobre esto... Y también debo encontrar otro objetivo." Una vez que estaba en su cama se quedo viendo la ventana. La luna llena estaba en el punto mas alto y poco a poco él se quedo dormido.

* * *

 **Esta es la primera vez que escribo un Fanfic.  
Espero que lo disfruten y debo dar gracias a GrimGamer16 y Shadou Wolfie por su apoyo para escribir y a Brain Gamer por su ayuda y consejos sobre como escribir.  
Si tengo errores por favor avísenme.**

 **Tenga todos un buen día!**


End file.
